Mermaid's Tears
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: He snuck onto my ship so shouldn't I just sell him? Why not it's not like I need him anyway. He means nothing to me. He means absolutely nothing to me. Right? RoxasxAxel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Hi everyone I'm back for just a two shot haha. I know I need to be working on Kiss of Death but I took a quick break to bring you a two shot! Yay or boo whatever you prefer haha! Anyway here's the first part of Mermaid's Tears I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I wish... I sooo wish! But I don't... sad day.**

He'd been on my ship for a little over a week. Quietly tied to one of the wooden posts he was drenched with sea water. He was dehydrated and probably hungry, because he refused the food I offered him. The day when our cook Sora went to deliver the food he came back crying that the boy's eyes had rolled back in his head before passing out.

I was tired of looking at the eye sore to be honest, he was a Prince that had snuck on my ship. He didn't think I would find him, he didn't realize though who he was messing with. After another week of looking at the blond haired beauty, although I refused to admit it to his face, I took him to my cabin. His wrists were bleeding from where he struggled with the rope, lips chapped and cracking, his breathing was also labored and his eyes were closed. Brushing a strand of stray hair away I wanted to bend down and press my lips to his to see if they were as soft as they looked.

The door opened just as I bent down to press my lips against his. "What do you want?" I growled looking over to see my first mate Demyx.

Demyx was not only my first mate on the ship but he was our musician, playing his Sitar he was able to get us almost out of anything. He had tons of not only women but men throwing himself at his feet. He was tall with a mullet/mohawk hybrid along with beautiful blue eyes. I had hooked up with him a few times but it never really meant anything. Currently he was with Zexion our scholar, a man of few words the periwinkled haired man adored Demyx.

"I _said_ what do you want?" I hissed standing up off the small bed.

Face red Demyx stuttered to answer me. I had been a Pirate since birth, my twin the old Captain had ran off after only two years of being on our ship. The Mermaid's Tears was her name a beautiful ship with a statue of a Mermaid on the front of the ship carved out of wood.

Reno was his name, we had the same fire red hair the difference was his was long, mine was also long but it was kept in natural spikes. We were both tall with toxic green eyes, I had two black diamonds tattooed under my eyes. He ending up staying at one of the many brothels he was known to go to. There was a man there that he had taken a liking to. He didn't want to leave him alone so he stayed.

_He's beautiful_, Reno had said in one of his many letters. We kept a bird going between the two of us writing letters to each other to keep up.

I was going to tell him about my latest catch but I wasn't very swayed when it came to matters of the heart. Pirates had killed my parents long ago leaving Reno and I to fend for themselves. They had taken us captive to their Captain on a ship who took a liking to me. I became one of the many "women" in his harem of men that he kept.

So the partners that I slept with I didn't give much thought to. I certainly wasn't arrogant enough to keep a harem around because I knew that would be my undoing like it was for him. I was branded as number VIII on my left hip bone, I screamed in agony when they pinned me down before pulling my pants down and sticking a hot iron rod with those numbers to my hip.

I somehow became the favorite visiting the Captain's corridors more than once or twice in a day. Sometimes his First Mate wanted to play with me and other times it was the both of them until I was lying there on the floor naked, drenched in cum and hopelessness.

I grew stronger until finally I got tired of it and killed the bastard in his sleep. I made his First Mate walk the plank where a group of Mermaids awaited him to take him down to the bottom of the sea. I became the Captain of the ship at the young age of sixteen. Having been whored around since I was nine I was anxious to set the small harem he had collected free.

I never heard from them again... except for the few that had decided to stay...I didn't really care though it was a past I had put behind me long ago. After a few months of being Captain my older brother Reno who was at the time eighteen took over for me until the day I was ready to be the heartless Captain he knew I could be. He made me his First Mate and taught me all about the seven seas and her beauty.

Now I was Captaining the ship we both loved with a Prince on board. I knew he would fetch an amazing price and I planned to break him in and sell him at an auction at the next town over.

"Don't you think we should send him back home?" Demyx asked walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. "How old is he? Twelve? Thirteen? He can't be that old Ax..."

"What are you trying to get from me? I told you the plan Demyx and I'm not going back on it. They won't give a shit if he's well fed or not, all they care about is if he's trained. He'll be used for sex anyway I don't care what happens to him I'm in it for the money." I stated cupping the Prince's face and turning it around. "Not a blemish, he'll fetch a very high price indeed."

"Axel _please_... he's so young please don't do this to him!" Demyx cried grabbing my arm. Knocking him to the ground I drew my sword and pointed it at his heart.

"I won't hesitate to kill you. First Mate, best friend or not I'm selling him and there's not a damn thing you can do to change my mind! Oh wait... maybe you should break him in for me Demy since you're so keen on him." I laughed pressing the blade harder down on his chest.

"No! _No_ I'm not going to break anyone in for you! You bastard he's a person he is a _child _you've been through this why would you put him through this?" Demyx screamed grabbing the blade. Blood trickled down his fingers as I pressed on the sword harder making sure to nick his neck.

"Because I'm a sick bastard that's why and your Captain so either do as I say or leave! _I _will break him in then." I laughed pulling the blade away allowing my first mate to stand up.

His breathing was labored as he looked from me to the child still lying there asleep. "Axel I'm begging you please don't hurt him, don't do this... I remember what it was like to... it was awful so please..." His words were cut off as his eyes took on this vacant look.

Before I had come along Demyx and Zexion had gotten the worst of the torture. Demyx was still to this day haunted by the things that had happened to him. He never spoke of them only Zexion truly knew the horrors he had seen. Dropping to his knees he wrapped his arms around his waist, "Break me in if you have to just leave him alone..." It was whispered so low you almost thought one had imagined it.

"Demy I will never do that to you." I responded walking over and running my fingers through his mass of hair. Not after what he had gone through. "I'm sorry you may go."

Torn between staying to tell me something or going to Zexion he stood there in the open doorway before choking on a sob and rushing off. In times like these when his mind had taken him away to that time only Zexion could save him. Sometimes out of the blue something would spark causing him to relive those memories over and over again until he was ready to jump off the ship where the mermaids were.

I had told them multiple times if they ever needed to leave the ship I wouldn't fight them on it. I knew the memories of this ship were still haunting him but he would put on a brave face and say that he was fine.

After closing the door I turned back to the child still lying motionless on the bed. I didn't feel like messing with him now that we had been so rudely interrupted.

It took almost a week before the small boy finally opened his eyes. Sapphire blue, they were stunning. Sitting up on shaky legs he leaned forward grabbing onto my arms as we fell down on the plush fur covered bed. Pressing his lips to mine his small tongue snaked out to swipe over every crevice and corner of my mouth. Groaning I flipped him over pressing my lips against his neck. He squeaked as my hands traveled lower reaching the waistband of his pants.

His hand grabbed mine as he tried to move away. "You were the one who started this. I'm not stopping because you don't want to." I growled in his ear.

Shaking his head he managed to slip out from my grasp and rush to the door. Sinking on the ground he pulled his legs under him tears running down his small face. Standing up I made my way over pulling the child up in my arms and carrying him back to the bed.

He whimpered weakly trying to push me away. "It will only hurt for a moment Kitten. You'll see how good it can really feel." I whispered nipping his ear.

Shaking his head he tried to push me away but I only held him tighter. "I will tie you to the bed if you don't behave." Grabbing his chin I forced him to look at me. "You are mine do you get that? I'll teach you how to please a man and then I'm going to sell you so for now your all mine. Now strip." I commanded.

Tears ran down his small cheeks as he continued to shake his head no. Growling I stood up grabbing the shirt he was wearing. Pulling it off with ease he thew his hands over his chest as if he were a woman. Pushing him back down on the bed I used one hand to pin both of his above his head. Attacking his chest I let my tongue dart over one of the perk nipples.

He moaned arching his back as I scraped my teeth over the perk nub. "Good Kitten." I whispered before going back to kissing his body. He was panting by the time I swtiched nipples.

Using the hand I had free I ran my thumb over the negelcted nipple using my forefinger and thumb to roll it around. He moaned loudly as I bit his nipple until I was able to taste the blood.

Taking the hand that was pinning his arms down I used that to trace his stomach. His arms stayed right where they were as I leaned up to kiss him. "Good Kitten, very good boy."

Eyes half lidded and clouded with lust he groaned as I let my hand trail down to his hardening erection. Pulling the pants he was wearing off I threw those somewhere on the ground before wrapping my hand around his weeping organ. Back arching he emitted another delicious moan.

Moving down his tanned flesh I dipped my tongue in his navel swirling it around. Spreading his legs apart I settled myself in between them. Squirming around he jumped up almost kicking me in the face if I hadn't moved. Scurrying over he huddled down in the corner whimpering until the door flew open.

Our cook Sora walked in, took one look at the scene and groaned. Walking over he grabbed the blonde's hand pulling him to his feet. "Clothes." He demanded holding his hand out.

"I'm the Captain why the hell would I listen to you?" I growled rummaging around for the clothes I had forced him out of. Why in the hell was I even looking for them? Stopping my search I crossed my arms narrowing my eyes at the Kitten.

He trembled and hid behind Sora who looked like he was losing his patience. Sora was usually a very chipper and happy kid, very rarely did he lose his patience. Sora was tan slightly darker than Kitten with a duller shade of sapphire eyes. Growling out something about how stubborn and idiotic I was he rifled through the clothes littering the floor until he located something suitable. It was the shirt I had been wearing.

Slipping it over his thin frame he wrapped his arm around the boy and led him out of the door. "Sora!" I cried as the door was slammed shut in my face.

I didn't get to see my blond Kitten for almost a week. Sora kept himself and the stowaway hidden down in his and Riku's room. Riku was Sora's best friend and lover. He had long white hair that went just below his waist, he was thin like Sora but it looked like his skin had never been kissed by the sun.

He helped Sora cook in the kitchen, with as many pirates as there were on the ship Sora needed all the help he could get. When I was finally able to see Roxas again it wasn't under normal circumstances as one might assume.

Leaving my bedchambers I was met with a frantic Sora and a bored looking Riku. "I lost Roxas!" He wailed his hands clenched into fists.

"Roxas? Oh so that's Kitten's name." I mused mulling the name over in my head. Roxas, it had a nice ring to it. Sure fit the kid to.

"Did you not just hear _me_?!" Sora cried his face turning a bright red and jabbing his finger in my chest. "Roxas is lost and its all _your_ fault! Now go find him!" With that he stormed off grabbing Riku's hand and leading him away.

Turning around Riku sent a smirk my way before being led off by the angry Sora.

_My_ fault? Since when did losing his charge become _my_ fault? Sora was the one who took him away from me! Growling I stormed off in the direction of the other pirate's sleeping quarters below deck.

What I saw surprised me. Roxas huddled into a corner hands over his ears with tears streaming down his small face. My crew surrounded him a lot of them asking him to come play. Didn't they realize that he belonged to me?

"Come here cutie we just wanna play." One of the men crooned walking over and putting his hands on Roxas shoulders.

Squeaking he jumped back a good foot trying hard to blend into the wall. Another man sidled over grabbing his wrist and pulling him into his lap. Shaking his head Roxas tried to push off the man but to no avail. It wasn't until a few of the other men ripped his pants off did I finally take action.

"Excuse me, but what exactly did you think you were going to do with my Kitten?" I snarled kicking men out of my way making sure that my boots made contact with as many people as I could.

Jumping off the old mans lap Roxas flew over falling to his knees looking up at me through blond bangs. He stared at me a moment before I sighed and held my hand out. He took it gratefully as I pushed him behind me. "If I ever catch you laying even one finger on him I will feed you to the sharks!" I barked sending everyone of them a glare.

I took him back to my bedchambers where I made him climb under the furs before I left to find Sora. Once I had located the cinnamon haired boy he was no longer frantic instead he was smirking cooking the food for the men tonight.

"I found him." I growled narrowing my eyes. Turning around I marched off back to my bedchambers. There I found Kitten still tucked under the many furs his eyes closed.

The day wore rather fast and after a small supper I headed back to check on Kitten who was still sound asleep. Sleep sounded rather good at the moment so after wrapping my arms around Kitten's small frame I fell asleep.

The next time I woke up I was alone in the bed. Rubbing groggy eyes I somehow stumbled out of my bedchambers and onto the main deck. Roxas was there leaning over the railing his hands going a thousand miles an hour.

There was giggling that sounded as if it was coming from the ocean itself. It was soft like a womans. "You know you don't have to go. If you've found the one you can stay." The woman said.

Roxas shook his head quickly his hands signing something, his back was mostly towards me so I couldn't make out what he was saying. Obviously I wasn't about to give my position away and just go up to the couple but at the same time what was he planning to do?

It was quiet for a moment before the woman said something about her neck hurting and if she could get closer to him. Waving her over to the edge of the plank there was a splash from the ocean and Roxas hoisting up a girl onto the ship.

But it wasn't a girl after all, instead it was a mermaid. Violet and green scales glittered in the moonlight, while red hair trailed just past her butt. Her hair was long enough to cover her breasts which were pretty large in size. I found myself almost drooling at the beauty. Her hair had twists in it where sea life lay such as starfish and the occasional seaweed wrapped around her neck.

Her teeth were white and razor sharp, so it was true that most mermaids did eat the bodies of sailors. There had always been tales of how beautiful these creatures were and how lovely their singing was that it rivaled the gods.

Half human, half fish they were forced to live out their days in the ocean singing to sailors to get them to wreck their ships. Once the ship was wrecked they would drag sailors into the bottom of the ocean where they would drown and be eaten.

"Roxas you really don't have to go... you seem to like him." She said holding her hand out for him to take. Sighing he nodded as the mermaid cupped his face bringing it to lie on her chest. "Everything will work itself out." She whispered kissing his forehead.

Nodding Roxas stood up his hands moving around again. They talked a moment more before the mermaid called out goodbyes as she jumped back into the ocean.

Turning around to face me I jumped back and rushed back into my bedchambers. As long as he didn't see me then everything would be fine... wait why the _hell_ did I care anyway? I could have just came over and forced him to tell me what he was talking about with that mermaid.

But at the same time I didn't want to force him, something in me didn't want to just bully the kid. Sighing I jumped back in the bed wrapping myself in the furs and closing my eyes. The next morning dawned bright and early as I woke up alone.

I lay there for what seemed like an eternity before the door opened and Roxas walked in. He only wore the shirt that Sora had taken from the floor a week ago. Why he hadn't changed was beyond me. The sleeves were long coming past his fingertips and the shirt itself went past his knees.

He smiled when he saw me rushing over and jumping on the bed. Grabbing my hands he placed them on his cheeks nuzzling them with his nose before blushing and backing away.

_Sorry, I'm so sorry! _He signed quickly sitting back at the edge of the bed.

"Your ok Kitten," I started reaching my hand out trying to get him to come closer.

_You can understand me? _Another large smile graced his face as he practically vibrated with excitement.

"Yes I can read what you're signing." I wanted to ask him about last night but something in me stopped. Reaching my hand out again he took it this time letting me draw him to me. Lifting his chin I placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth my heart going into overdrive.

His breathing increased slightly as he let me push him down on the bed. Letting my fingers explore the underside of the shirt I nipped at his neck letting my teeth graze over the sensitive flesh. Lifting the shirt up I let my hand wander down between his legs, running my fingers over his inner thigh. His breath hitched in his throat as a moan escaped through plump pink lips.

He was scared of that much I could tell but my body wasn't going to allow me to stop. Pressing my lips against his I took his hardening erection in my hand lightly pumping it. Whimpering I allowed my tongue to invade his mouth exploring the wet cavern.

Pulling back I made my way down his chest taking one of the perk nipples in my mouth. Arching his back he moaned his fingers running through my hair before latching on and pulling. "Such beautiful noises you make Kitten." I whispered skimming my nose over his chest going over to the neglected nipple and taking it in my mouth.

Nipping at the perk nub I continued my ministrations on his erection pumping it slowly to torture him.

A small whimper escaped his lips. Bucking his hips I pumped faster making sure I was in time with his hips. After I was sure he was about to cum I stopped watching as his mouth parted into an O shape his eyes going wide as a whine slipped out.

Settling myself in between his legs I pulled his legs up on my shoulders. "Just trust me Kitten this will feel good." I whispered my cock already hard and ready to push into the tight heat I knew Roxas offered.

Pressing three of my fingers to Roxas lips I ordered him to suck. I watched as his small pink tongue darted out between plump lips. Felt them curling around each digit as a groan escaped, his cerulean blue eyes hooded.

Pulling them out I deemed them coated enough letting my hands travel down to his puckering entrance. Slipping one finger in he whimpered his hands flying to my arms. "Its ok, shh its ok it won't hurt for much longer." I promised adding a second digit in.

I let him get use to the second finger before I finally added the third. Once I curled my fingers over his prostate he arched his back moaning. "See feels good doesn't it?" I crooned nuzzling his neck before sucking on the tan flesh.

Nodding he moaned again louder this time his hands scratching my back probably leaving marks. Scissoring my fingers I stretched him trying to be sure I didn't hurt him to much. Once he was stretched enough I lined my erection up with his entrance before snapping my hips burying myself up to the hilt.

It was warm and soft as velvet as I tried hard not to move before Roxas was ready. Once his head hit the pile of furs I assumed he was ready pulling out and then slamming back in hitting his prostate by the judge of his screams.

Everyone on the damn ship could probably hear him but that just forced me to go on. Placing my hands above his head I pushed myself into the tight heat that was offered to me. It wasn't enough I wanted more, I needed more as I continued to hit his prostate dead on.

I wanted to devour all of this love that he was claiming that he had for me! I wanted to manipulate it until he couldn't live without me. I wanted him only looking at me, I didn't want him to even look at anybody else but me! I wanted all of this supposed love, I wanted him to worship me and only me. It was scary how much I craved the love he was offering.

I couldn't last long I knew I wasn't going to but I wasn't going to cum first! Reaching in between our sweaty bodies I grabbed his cock pumping it in time to my thrusts. Arching his back he let out a moan cum spurting out on my hands and his chest.

His breathing was still rapid as I pulled him down to lay beside me. If I let him go now Sora would find out what I had done to him and he'd probably lecture me.

Arms wound around my neck and pulled me close as lips pressed against mine. "L- l- l- love." Roxas said a smile breaking out onto his child like face.

So he couldn't talk? That was quiet surprising if he was indeed a Prince then he should be able to speak in full sentences. He should also be able to speak in different languages right? So why couldn't he even speak a full sentence? As it was he was sounding it out as if he was tasting the word for the first time.

"Trust me Kitten you don't want to love me. I'm nothing but bad news just ask all of the other Pirates on here." I whispered brushing a strand of hair out of his face. Cocking his head to the side Roxas stared at me sadly reaching a hand out to cup my cheek.

"L- l- lo- love!" He said more forcefully this time as tears gathered in his cerulean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Roxas... I can't return your feelings. Besides you would eventually give up on me anyway. Its better this way." Standing up I walked off leaving a sobbing Roxas.

I didn't see him for the rest of day. The next day Roxas followed me around head down like a lost puppy. He followed me like that never speaking or drifting from my side for about three days. He slept with me but never ate with me, in fact he never really ate he just sat there his head still down.

On the fourth day when I woke up I didn't see him. By the end of the night he made it into my bedchambers and climbed on the bed snuggling up beside me.

The next morning he was walking beside me again his head held high but his eyes were glassy. His eyes were puffy and red as if he'd been crying but his facial features betrayed nothing. It was a routine we had he would follow me around like a lost kitten for a few days before disappearing for another day or two only to reappear later that night to sleep with me.

We continued this routine for about a month until finally when we were lying beside each other Roxas grabbed my hands._ I'm sorry for being such a burden. I didn't mean to upset you. Goodnight Axel. _He signed before he drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't long and I was drifting off to sleep to. I was beyond exhausted we were going to reach the next town in only a few days time.

I woke up alone which didn't surprise me, not like it used to. Or maybe it did bother me I just refused to acknowledge it. It was odd not having my Kitten to follow me around as I went about my daily chores.

As I was steering the ship I heard a soft padding on the deck below and I watched as Roxas walked up the steps Sora following close behind him. Sora waited at the edge of the stairs as Roxas climbed up alone. Smiling at me he looked away, back down to Sora who nodded and smiled at him.

_I meant what I said earlier... I do love you._ Roxas signed his hands shaking.

Taking in a large breath I shook my head, "You don't love me. You'll change your mind everyone else has. So please stop saying that it's not going to change my mind, not now not ever. I'm a Pirate I know no such matters of the heart, _especially_ love!" I growled never taking my eyes off the ocean in front of me.

Arms wound around my waist and I stiffened up as Roxas wormed his way in between me and the wheel. "L- lo- love!" He cried.

"No! I will never love you when will you get that through your head!" I roared slapping him across the face. Falling to the ground he scrambled to get back up whimpering as he took a few steps back.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Sora screamed rushing up the stairs. "He loves you how can you not understand that?"

"Because I don't love him! I will never love him!" I snarled grabbing Sora by the wrist and throwing him down the stairs. It was like watching my parents die all over again, everything seemed to be in slow motion. I watched as Sora fell landing on his shoulder an ear splitting crack resounding over the ship before the screaming started.

I had broken Sora's arm.

That night Roxas came to my bechambers he looked like he had been crying all day. He probably had his eyes were puffy and tear stained, as he walked over making sure to keep his distance.

_I'm sorry for being a burden to you. Thank you Axel for keeping me... I really do love you, I wouldn't have ever changed my mind and left you. I'll leave you alone now and I promise I won't ever come back._ With that he was gone.

I was already lying in bed so I didn't bother to get up. But what did he mean go? Where exactly did he have to go besides with that mermaid or Sora? But he wouldn't leave me for either of them would he? I wouldn't let him leave me... not ever... even if I couldn't return the love I refused to let him leave. It wasn't long before the sound of singing caught my attention but within minutes it had lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

Two days passed without even a hint of Roxas, he never returned to my bedchambers at night which worried me after the fourth day finally arrived. My mind wandered each day that passed to where he might be and he was always the star in my dreams. On the beginning of the fifth day I went out to find the only person I knew that would have any idea where Roxas would be.

I wasn't even able to knock before the door swung open. "The sound of your feet gave it away. I've been wondering when you'd show up, so lets go ahead and get this out of the way shall we? Yes I know where Roxas is and, no I'm not going to tell you." Sora responded attempting to shut the door with his good arm

Once he opened it up I had placed my foot in so that if he tried to close it I could wriggle my way in. Pushing the door open I quickly made my way in letting the door slam shut behind me.

"Tell me where he is!" I ordered crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes.

"Why should I? You don't deserve him! You were awful to him!" Sora cried there were unshed tears in his eyes and it made me think of Roxas. I wanted to pull him close and just hold him but I squashed the urge. He was currently cradling his injured arm which had swelled to twice its normal size and was bruised black and blue.

"You're right I don't deserve a Prince like him at all... but I can't get him out of my head! Tell me where he is!" I cried grabbing the uninjured arm and pulling him close.

"Never! He told me not to say anything so I won't not until it's finished. I can't say a word until its all over."

**A/N: Here's the first part I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Part two to be coming up soon! So anyway let me know what you think and I'll post part 2 as soon as possible. **

**xoxo Royal**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Back with part 2 of Mermaid's Tears... fuck I'm on a roll today! Don't expect this all the time guys! Haha anyway this once again took for fucking ever to write because I kept thinking of things and adding them and yeah so here ya go another long ass part but this is the end I promise hope you guys enjoy! **

** Disclaimer: Meh... I don't own... fuuuuck! **

How many times did I ask Sora where Roxas was? Every second that passed I was pestering the short cinnamon haired cook until on the second day he finally caved. "He's gone with Kairi!"

"Whose Kairi?" I questioned cocking my head to the side.

"She's a Mermaid. Well if she and Roxas have anything to do with it then she won't be anymore." Sora responded, he had finally gotten a makeshift sling to rest his arm in and Riku had been doting on him since I had shoved him down the stairs.

"What does that mean? What's going to happen?" I was frantic now. What had happened to him?

"Kairi and Roxas are going to trade places if they haven't already. She doesn't feel like she belongs in the seas just as Roxas doesn't feel as if he belongs here with people. It's irreversible, once he changes he'll never be human again." Sora said his eyes never leaving mine. "Besides what do you care? You don't love him you said so yourself."

"I... I lied..." The words were soft as they left my lips. It was true though as I said it. I missed Roxas, I missed him desperately that was why I was looking for him. When I went to sleep at night, I expected him to be there when I woke up, I expected to see him as I went about my daily chores, when I ate, where ever I went I expected to see Roxas.

"Hmph once you get him back you'll just treat him like shit again." Sora ground out narrowing his eyes.

"I don't expect you to believe me Sora but please take me to him... I do love him." If I couldn't sway Sora then I wouldn't ever get to see Roxas as a human ever again.

"No." With that he turned on his heel and started off.

"Damn it what do I have to _do_? Fuck this I don't need you I'll find him _myself_! I don't care if he turns into a fucking fish or not I'll spend the rest of my life searching for him, and once I find him I'll change him back!" I shouted stomping off towards the wheel of the ship.

"Hey Captain! Captain!" A voice called to me from the side of the ship. It was a female's voice and I was frantic as I rushed over to the side of the ship. I didn't remember the Mermaid's voice who took my Roxas away very well but I was hoping that maybe it was her.

Looking over the railing I didn't see anyone. Just as I was about to pull away and go back to steering the ship I saw a head pop out of the water. She had blond hair and baby blue eyes that reminded me strangely of Roxas'. "My name's Namine, permission to board the ship Captain?" She asked trying her best to keep up with the boat.

"Permission granted." I whispered softly watching as the small Mermaid jumped up grabbing ahold of the wooden plank and pulling herself up. Once she was situated comfortably she waved me over to stand at the railing nearest her. Like Kairi her hair was long covering small perky breasts. She had sea life in tastefully decorating her hair and a few starfish clung to her sapphire blue scales.

Giggling she shook her tail around letting the small sea creatures drop back into the ocean. Small shells and bits of seaweed was wrapped loosely around her neck and arms while small jewels glittered on her fingers. "You wouldn't believe what people drop in the ocean." She smiled catching onto my stare.

Her teeth were like in the myths razor sharp and deadly. "I've come to talk about Roxas not if the myths of us are true or not. We like to keep some things private." She mused flipping a few strands of her hair behind her back.

"What do you know about Roxas?" I asked warily. Namine's tail continued moving around as she looked somewhere behind me her focus on me gone.

Turning around I saw a few of my crewmates openly gaping at the Mermaid that was gracing our ship. "Get back to work!" I shouted turning around and drawing my sword for emphasis.

Quickly everyone turned around hurrying back to what they were doing before the Mermaid. "Sorry my men have never seen a real live Mermaid before." I responded massaging my temples.

"That's alright I just don't feel very comfortable with all those men looking at me. It's odd... anyway about Roxas! My sister Kairi came and got him a few days ago so if you're fast you may have some time left." She said.

"Wait... Kairi is your _sister_?" I questioned stunned.

"Yeah, yeah Father got around alright? Focus here lover boy! You want Roxas back right? Well follow me!" With that she dove straight back into the ocean. It wasn't long before her head popped out of the water and she was swimming to the front of the ship.

She stayed close enough to the ship that I could see her but not so close that I was afraid of running her over, if that was even possible. Luckily the winds were in our favor pushing the ship forward as fast as they could. I didn't hardly sleep as I steered the ship on until Demyx promised me that he would be fine steering the ship.

I only slept for a few hours before I was woken up. "We're close!" Demyx cried a small smile spreading across his lips.

It wasn't long until we finally arrived at a dark giant looking cave. There were jagged rocks that were hard to navigate the giant ship through but Namine dodged them easily. It wasn't long before we had to drop the anchor. Rolling the sails back up we waited patiently as the boat finally drifted to a stop.

Lowering the small ladder I went down the steps two at a time before finally jumping off of the last four. Landing on my feet I waited until I saw Namine beckon me over to where she was. "Just keep going through the mouth of the cave there's going to be two ways to go. Take the one on the left, once you get to the end there will be three more passages you can choose from go to the one in the middle. At the end of that passage you'll see four more passages go to the one on the far right. Its like a labyrinth the way its set up. There's powerful magic in there to turn Mermaid's into Human's and vice versa. Now go I'll meet you up ahead!" She shouted over the crashing waves of the ocean.

Nodding I started off into the mouth of the cave. There were torches sitting in small iron wrought scones. Stalagmites were jutting out from the cave while sharp looking stalactites hung dangerously close to my head from the ceiling. I didn't know if I would need one or not and after feeling the inside of the walls I doubted I would need one hoping it was just a straight shot. Besides once I got Roxas back I would definitely need the light no matter how small it was.

I was eager to go and find Roxas but I had to stop and think back to the directions that Namine had told me. Left I had to go left first! Hurrying through the small passage it became narrow and cramped even for a guy as small as me. It made we wonder how Roxas fit through. Once I was finally out of that tight ass passage I made it to the next round.

I was very grateful for the fact that there were torches lining the walls like the first cave. If I concentrated hard enough I could just make out the voice of Kairi... or at least that's who it sounded like it was. True to Namine's words there were three passages to choose from.

I hurriedly went through the passage in the middle it was the same as the first one. After a while it got extremely cramped. I quickly passed through and made it to the last passage.

"Four... which one did she say?" I questioned sighing running my fingers through my hair. "Damn it which _one_!" Shifting from one foot to the other I groaned trying to remember what Namine had told me.

I could hear voices floating from the passages a lot more clearly now. It was definitely Kairi that was talking! But where was her voice coming from? Running up to the far left passage I listened in the voice was faint but it wasn't clear. Maybe this was the one I was supposed to take?

No it didn't feel right, sighing I went to the next one over listening in. The voice was more clearer this time but was still faint. I continued with this until I was at the last passage, I could hear her voice clearly this time chanting something in an unknown language.

Far left passage this was the one right? If not oh well this was the one I was heading into! I was just praying that this was the right one. The passage was wide and open as I rushed in stumbling a few times as the ground sloped down and then was sharply raised back up.

"Roxas!" I shouted stumbling again but this time falling down and rolling. "Roxas!" Jumping back up I leaned heavily against the wall scraping my arms up badly but it was worth it as long as I didn't keep stumbling. It didn't take long to find them.

There in the small cave there were rocks scattered along the floor and about ten feet away I saw Namine's head peeking out from the water staring at her sister. I was going to get closer to her but once she saw me she shook her head pointing to a rather large group of stalagmites to hide behind.

Once I was safely hidden I wasn't able to see Namine anymore. She was blocked by her sister Kairi who was sitting on the edge of a rock her fins still dipped into the water. Roxas was sitting opposite her his feet dipped in the water. On closer inspection there looked like a small well with water surrounding it but never dipping in. Kairi leaned down reaching her hands in the small well and lifting out an orb of bright blue light.

Leaning over Roxas pulled what looked like a dark stone tablet out and set it on top of the well. Setting the orb down Kairi reached her hands out for Roxas to take. No, Roxas don't do it! Without a hesitation he put his hands into hers. She gave them a gentle squeeze before beginning to speak in an unknown language.

Damn it! "Roxas! No! Roxas!" I screamed standing up from my hiding spot and rushing over.

"Axel stop!" Namine cried before sinking back underwater probably trying to find a way to stop me. I wasn't going to be deterred! Rushing over I didn't stop myself from jumping in the blinding light praying to the gods above that whatever wall I was hitting was Roxas.

Thankfully it was and we rolled to the ground cutting the blinding light off. Kairi screamed and Roxas scrambled to get up and rush over but I held him down. Turning my head I saw Kairi's eyes slide close as she fell into the water, she would be fine she could breathe underwater Roxas and I couldn't.

Even still Roxas was desperate as he thrashed around trying hard to push me off.

"Roxas no! Calm down! She's a mermaid she's going to be ok!" I cried managing to pin him down on the ground.

Shaking his head tears ran down his small face. The tears washed the dirt and grime that had managed to make its way onto his angelic face. "Noooo!" He wailed his struggling finally ceasing.

Letting his head fall back into the dust. _'My only chance to happiness... ruined.' _He signed when I had finally let his arms go. _'I hate you! You rejected me why are you trying to stop me?' _Tears continued to pour down his cheeks as he signed his hands shaking with every word.

"No, Roxas please listen I've come to tell..." I started but was cut off when he jumped up and pushed me to the ground.

_'I hate you! I hate you! Leave me alone!' _Turning he attempted to leave me but I had already stood back up regaining my balance and pulling him towards me.

"Your not leaving! Your not turning into a mermaid or merman or whatever the hell you'll end up being, do you _understand_? I _won't_ allow it!" I hissed in his ear before picking him up and throwing him over my shoulder.

He landed with an "oof" and began trying to kick and punch me. He barely hit me most of the time before he finally stopped and just sobbed accepting his fate.

Once we had made it back on board my charge was unusually silent. He didn't say or really do anything once I had closed my bedchambers and threw him on the plush animal fur. Curling up he turned his back to me.

Sitting on the edge of the bed I reached a hand out running it through soft silky spikes. He stiffened at the touch trying to bury his body under the furs as much as possible.

"I'm sorry to have to do this." I started, he never turned around. "I'm no good when it comes to matters of the heart." Still nothing. So I decided to do what any pirate in love would do and told him my story.

"My parents were killed when I was a child and my brother and I were captured by pirates. I became the Captain's favorite, they raped me everyday and sometimes more than once it was always different people! I hated it, I had no one to come to. They would torture me if they were bored they even branded me when they first brought me on the ship. I was number VIII to them." I pulled my pants far enough down for him to see once he finally turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings at first. You have to understand I didn't know what love was. I still really don't understand what it is but I know that I don't want to sell you, and that when you left my heart it hurt a lot that's never happened to me before." I responded.

_'So that means you love me?' _He signed a small smile gracing his features. Nodding he jumped off the bed and ran into my arms. _'Will you say it? Please I want to hear it.' _He signed tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Pulling him as close to my chest as I could I nuzzled his neck and whispered, "Roxas I love you."

His grip was tight as buried his face in my chest his arms still tight around my waist. Pulling back he leaned on his tip toes and pressed his lips against mine. It was a small kiss but it was still a powerful one. "What happened to you? Why don't you talk?" I didn't want to ruin the moment but at the same time I had to know.

Nuzzling my neck he kissed it softly before sinking his teeth in the soft flesh. Groaning I exposed more of my neck for him to suck on as I led us to the edge of the bed. Falling down on the furs I pulled Roxas on top of me letting him have his way. At least for now anyway.

His small teeth were sharp as he continued biting my neck and suckling the spot he bit. Small hands were quick as they took the long coat I was wearing off, his fingers were nimble as they quickly tore my shirt off.

"I'm not going to be the first one naked I hate to tell you." I growled pulling his lips back to mine. Slowly I allowed my tongue to come out and swipe across Roxas' closed lips. He moaned and in that split second he opened his mouth I let my tongue in the warm wet cavern.

I allowed my tongue to explore his mouth before coming to wrap around his. He didn't even try to fight me as I took the control back and flipped us over so that Roxas was on his back. Pulling away from his lips I trailed kisses down the column of his neck stopping to nip and suck. I made sure to leave bruises on the creamy skin presented to me.

I allowed him to sit up for just a moment to pull his shirt off before pushing him back down on the furs. Turning his neck to the side he exposed more of the creamy flesh to me. "Good boy." I murmured nipping more of the exposed neck.

Moving down his body I kissed his throat and chest coming over to lick his hardened nipples. "Nya!" He whimpered his fingers going to run through my hair and tug. His breathing had increased and sweat was starting to form on his body. Tugging his pants off I saw that he was wearing nothing else underneath leaving his rock hard cock exposed.

Licking my lips I pushed his legs apart and settled myself between them. Roxas hands never left my hair as I licked a trail from his heavy sac up to the head of his penis. Fingers pulled my hair and I growled nipping the tender flesh of his inner thighs.

He squeaked and I went back to what I had previously been doing. Taking his cock fully in my mouth I let it push past my gag reflexes. Bobbing my head it wasn't long until the salty taste of precum greeted my tongue. I loved listening to the mewls and whimpers coming from the blond Kitten above me.

His fingers were painful as he continued tugging at my hair harshly, the nails making shallow scratches on my scalp.

His hips bucked wildly and I had to use one hand to pin them down while the other circled and played with the puckering entrance of his ass. He hissed when I stuck one finger in but I amended it with a suckle to the tip of his penis.

Once I found his prostate he moaned again loudly rocking his hips at an angle so that I continually hit his prostate. Once I added the second finger in he let out a high pitched whimper and arching his back.

Pulling my fingers out he whined at the loss. Spreading his legs a little bit farther I leaned over him to a small table beside the bed. Grabbing a small vial that housed a pink liquid I pulled the cork out as the smell of roses filled the air. Sitting it back down in its original spot I quickly got up and pulled my pants off before grabbing the vial and climbing back on the bed.

Pouring a generous amount of the liquid on my hands I rubbed it on my cock hissing at the pleasure. Smirking at the panting blond I stroked myself groaning and making sure to give him a good show.

His eyes were already clouded over in lust and his eyes half hooded. Groaning his hands moved down his body pinching his nipples before sliding down and grabbing his own erection and pumping it.

Once I was satisfied that my cock was coated thoroughly with the liquid I made sure his legs were spread enough before starting to push in. He whimpered but I made sure to distract him by pressing my lips against his.

Slowly I pulled out before thrust back in harshly. Throwing his head back he let out a guttural moan as I continued to abuse his prostate. His hand never let go of his cock and he continued to pump it in time with my thrusts. His walls were like velvet and he was squeezing me in the most delicious ways. I knew I wasn't going to last very long.

It wasn't long before Roxas let out a moan and cum started to shoot out of his cock. Those tight walls clamped down hard on my cock and it wasn't long before I went over the edge. "Roxas!" I cried emptying my cum in his tight ass.

Pulling out I lay beside Roxas gathering him close in my arms. "I asked you a question before you decided to seduce me. Funny I never received an answer." I said nuzzling my new lovers neck.

He didn't respond for a long while before he turned over to face me. It was dark by this point so it was hard to see what he was signing. "Let's sleep for now Kitten. When we get up in the morning we'll talk ok?" I could feel him nod as he curled up under the furs.

Once I was sure he had fallen asleep I kissed his forehead and crawled out of the bed. Pulling my clothes on I left my bedchambers and walked out onto the ships deck. Sora was sitting on the stairs that led to the ships wheel.

"Heard you brought Roxas back, are you just going to keep playing with his emotions?" He started.

"I told you that I loved him! I'm not playing with his feelings why can't you accept that?" I growled curling my hands into fists.

"Because I know you, and because you're out here with me and not with him!" He shouted standing up and marching over. Even with his hand still in a sling I wasn't about to mess with him. Behind that cheerful face and short stature lay a demon.

He could turn on you in an instant if he wanted. "I came out here to thank someone! I love him Sora and I refuse to let you try and get in the way of that! He's tired and sleeping I didn't want to wake him up! But if you want I'll gladly wake him up and bring him out here!" I cried turning on my heel to go and get Roxas up.

"Don't get him up! If he says anything at all bad about you I'll kill you!" He grinned that malicious grin and stalked off back towards his bedchambers where I knew Riku was awaiting him.

Sighing I walked over to where the plank was and looked over the railing. Once I heard the feminine giggle I knew she was somewhere in the waters nearby. "I wanted to say thank you!" I shouted looking around as we sliced through the black water save where the moon touched.

"You're quiet welcome! If you ever need any help again just call me! I'm always near." Her voice was close but at the same time it was far away.

I stood around for about twenty or so minutes waiting to see if Namine would appear. Once it was clear she wasn't going to, I headed back into my bedchambers and curled under the furs attempting to find my new lover.

I couldn't believe it took me almost five minutes to find my little vixen. I mean seriously this bed wasn't huge but still how did he manage to hide under all those furs? Once I had located him I pulled him back against my chest and burrowed my way under the furs.

I wasn't sure what time it was or when they finally realized we were missing, but once they did they sent Demyx in to find us. "Axel? Roxas? Hey where are you guys?" I could feel Roxas stirring beside me and I decided to get up so I could let him rest.

I knew he was still probably exhausted from last nights events so I wanted him to rest as much as he could. Sitting up I sent a glare Demyx's way. He smiled his eyes almost closing with how big it was. "Heard about what went down last night, or should I say who you went down on."

"Get the fuck out! Or I won't hesitate to stab you to death and then feed you to the Mermaid's." I growled before burrowing my way back under the furs.

"Ok, ok have it your way. What should I tell the crew members?" He asked giggling.

"I don't care just go!" I heard him laugh a few moments more before the door opened and closed behind him.

I heard Roxas sigh contently before his breathing evened back out. It wasn't long before I had fallen back asleep to. Roxas woke me up sometime later his spikes were all over his head and a small smile on his face. "Good morning my sweet Kitten. How are you feeling this morning?" I asked.

_'Better now.' _He signed leaning over to kiss my cheek. We lay there for a few moments more just waking up before we finally got out of bed and got dressed.

"Roxas you still haven't told me about your past... how you got on my ship." I stated.

I knew he didn't want to tell me but at the same time I had told him about my past. I felt I had a right to know.

_'Father is a King... and Mother was his mistress. Father never loved her but that's what he convinced her of. It was fun to him, but then Mother got pregnant with me. Once the Queen found out what Father had done she was angry. Mother was sentenced to die after I was born but she died while giving birth to me. They tried raising me as the Queen's son because she wasn't able to get pregnant. _

_ 'But once she found out that she was pregnant they sent me to live my life out in the dungeons. Mother's midwife would visit me all the time. She was never able to teach me how to speak because she couldn't talk herself so she taught me sign language. She brought me enough food to help keep me alive but I was still very weak. Mother's midwife used to tell me all about Mermaid's and how beautiful they were and that she was friends with the Mermaid's. I always thought that they were just stories. But they weren't and that's when I met Kairi._

_ 'She had been sent to help me. Before I left though I was given a set of clothes to wear. Kairi was going to take me to a pirate ship that she knew of. I wasn't supposed to have been found because once you landed at the next town I was going to leave. We weren't ever supposed to have met, but I'm glad that we did. When I left with Kairi I learned that Mother's midwife was murdered because she helped me escape.' _

The way he was smiling it was beautiful. "You told me you loved me, who taught you how to say that?" I asked nuzzling Roxas neck.

His face turned a bright red and he shook his head. Tackling him to the bed I kissed and nipped his neck threatening to make him hard and then leave him. '_Ok fine! Demyx is teaching me.. I did it for you. ' _Looking away his face turned another deep shade of red.

Demyx... taught him... _was_ teaching him? He _is_ teaching... teaching... Demyx... _teaching_? Shaking my head I looked over at a still smiling Roxas, he had done it for me. "Kitten," I whispered as our lips met in a tender kiss.

It was one of those kisses that expressed everything that needed to be said without words. I didn't want to leave this room but I knew eventually we'd have to. "Can we just stay here for a little longer?" I asked pulling Roxas on top of me so that he was lying on my chest.

Nodding Roxas pulled the furs back over us. Burrowing deep under the furs we stayed hidden all day. Roxas would have time to go see Demyx tomorrow, for now we were going to stay where we were in our little cocoon of furs.

**A/N: If it doesn't seem done well fuck its done! Ok so let me know what ya think! If there is anything wrong with the grammar such as commas and what not you can tell me but I'm not fixing it. I don't have Word anymore I use notepad and Google Docs to correct spelling mistakes. So yeah anyway hope you guys enjoyed it, and leave me a reivew and let me know what you think! Over and out! **

**xoxo Royal**


End file.
